A Mate for Life
by minxBaek
Summary: Soul bond is a bond between two persons truly meant for each other. For Seungkwan though, soul bonding is just...not his cup of tea, he supposes. #Verkwan #boonon #solboo #hankwan #svt


Soul bond is a bond between two persons truly meant for each other. One's thought is the other's thought. One's emotion is the other's emotion. One's pain or pleasure is the other's pain or pleasure too. A soul bond pair can't stay away from each other, as the lack of physical contact hurts both of them, their souls wanting to make sure that their mate is there, close enough for them to confirm that they're not going anywhere. It's a beautiful connection, a concept out of human's mind, only understood by them who already discovered their mate.

For Seungkwan though, soul bonding is just...not his cup of tea, he supposes. Not that he hates the idea of having some sort of mental communication with his "other half", I mean, telepathy is _always_ cool regardless of how others see it, but rather he dislikes the very idea of knowing someone can read his mind without his consent. Sure his mom always told him that once he find the one there would be enough time for him to practice blocking his mate out of his mind, and he will have the ability to prod into his mate's mind too ( _It's fair, Seungkwannie_ ), he just couldn't suppress his cringe every time he thinks about the sea of emotion belonging to his mate.

Seungkwan can barely manages his own emotion, how the fuck are they expecting him to handle another load of it?

Everyone around him whose soul bond is already found shakes their heads, chuckling gently and patting his cheeks with one sentence, _You will understand when you find your mate._ Like literally everyone. His parents, his sisters, his two oldest friends, his uncles, his aunties, his neighbors, and even random strangers when he occasionally complains about the idea of a soul bond out in the open.

Despite the amount of people trying to convince him that a soul bond is a natural thing to happen with your mate, Seungkwan can't bring himself liking it. He doesn't hate it, but he's certainly not a fan of a soul bond connection.

Let's see what we can do about that, right, fate?

Bright sunny day, light breeze of wind and clear blue sky is apparently not enough for Seungkwan to feel better than this morning. He woke up late, his breakfast cut short and his lunch forgotten on the dining table at home. Now he has to stand in line to buy some shitty tuna sandwiches or spaghetti Bolognese, and he forgot why he always chose to bring his own lunch until this moment, when he couldn't even keep his friendly tone as he spat out his order to the equally annoyed looking cashier.

Seungkwan wants to scream something between the lines of _Stop judging me_ , _You're not the one who has to deal with algebra and calculus_ , _For fuck's sake does anybody understand about the meaning of QUEUEING?!_ but he hisses at someone who tries to shove him from his left instead. His glare is enough to make a plant wither but apparently it's not enough for the guy on his left. The seemingly non Korean guy raises an eyebrow before he leans on the counter, a smirk taking its place on his thin lips.

"Sorry to bother you, but I think it's my time to order now? You can shuffle to the side and wait for your order. You're holding up the line." Not-so-Korean guy grins in amusement when Seungkwan turns red all over, giving his money to the cashier guy, not even waiting for the change. He doesn't even realize that he needed to give his money! God, this is embarrassing.

Scowling, he scoots closer to the wall when not-so-Korean guy finished his order, impatiently waiting for his food. It's just two fucking tuna sandwiches dammit, what's taking so long? It doesn't help when the annoying guy casually stands beside him, although he can see perfectly that Seungkwan's order isn't finished yet. A nudge on his side and Seungkwan lifts his head to see his order on a metallic plastic tray. He snatches the tray so fast his soft drink threatens to spill from the plastic glass, rolling his eyes when the jerk beside him chuckles in pure amusement.

"Have you ever carried a tray before?" The same annoying voice trails from behind him and Seungkwan fastens his pace. "Have you ever learned that not everyone likes to buy their lunch from the cafeteria?" He snaps when the annoying guy speeds up to match his steps, walking side by side with Seungkwan. "Easy, friend, I was just asking." The mock hurt expression will do the trick if not for his smirk decorating his lips. Groaning, Seungkwan shoots him a deadly glare.

"You're so easy to tease though. What happened with the sassy diva? Where did he go?" Annoying guy's smirk stays in place, irritating Seungkwan even more, his mood worsening when the guy refused to stay away. "Not your business." Seungkwan curt answer doesn't deter the guy and he kind of feels frustrated at this point. He feels grumpy enough without this stupid guy's pointless talking, he certainly doesn't need—

" _Look out!_ "

Seungkwan feels the air leaving his lungs when something bumped onto him hard, loosening his grip on his tray and sending his lunch to the floor, his body following after when he can't hold the added weight on him. His back hit the floor rather painfully, grimacing when the body on top of him slightly wriggles around, scrambling to pick itself up from Seungkwan. Opening his eyes, a pair of hazelnut sun glazed orbs is the very first thing that greeted him.

It took fifteen seconds for Seungkwan to realized those clear orbs are the not-so-korean guy's eyes, staring at him oh so intensely without regret for almost crushing Seungkwan under him. Scowling, Seungkwan pushes the guy to the side, glaring his infamous dead glare before his stomach reminds him that his lunch is gone. It doesn't help when he sees the annoying guy's lunch is perfectly fine, a little bit messy on his tray but fine. He huffs defeatedly, helping himself to stand up before leaving the cafeteria, ignoring other students curious stare directed towards him.

"Hey princess, can't even thank somebody who just protected you from a soccer ball?"

Seungkwan growls silently as everybody in the cafeteria laughs at the mocking sentence, deciding that he _hates_ the handsome not-so-korean annoying jerk. His stomach rumbles loudly, agreeing to his inner vow of never talking to the guy again. Ever.

(He doesn't acknowledge the tiny voice saying how handsome the jerk is, mentally slapping himself for even letting such thoughts to form inside his mind.)

Guess Seungkwan just has to put on his best pleading puppy eyes huh? Besides, Jisoo hyung is always weak for that. And Seokmin hyung too. Um, plus Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung? If they all are willing to share their lunch, he won't have to suffer from his empty stomach _and_ the unfulfilled need to smack someone's head. (Preferably a head of a certain not-so-korean guy)

"Ah, Seungkwannie!" Jeonghan's cheerful voice welcomes him almost immediately when he approaches the big oak tree beside the cafeteria. Giving his best smile Seungkwan plops down in front of Seungcheol, pouting when he sees them eating their lunch. "Wait, where's your food? I thought you went to buy it, Kwannie?" Jisoo's gentle voice soothes his irritated heart a little.

"An idiot sent them lying on the floor to protect me from a stupid soccer ball." Seungkwan spits out his answer bitterly, staring at Seokmin's healthy looking lunch, lots of green and little portion of meat, probably hanwoo. Gulping, he forces himself to look away and he leans on Soonyoung's shoulder, mouth opening automatically when Soonyoung mercifully gives him a piece of sausage. "Wow, Seungkwannie. He protected you from a soccer ball?" Jeonghan wiggles his eyebrows at him, offering one of his rice balls to Seungkwan. He receives the rice ball but not without a roll of his eyes.

"Not the point here, Jeonghannie." Seungcheol reprimands his boyfriend with a light pat on his arm. Seungkwan sticks his tongue out when Jeonghan fakes a pout. "Is he handsome, Seungkwan-ah?" It's Soonyoung turn to ask, a simple harmless smile on his lips but Seungkwan knew better. "Just so-so. He's not Korean, or at least not _fully_ Korean. Looks like that famous actor when he was young." Seungkwan munches on his chocolate filled bread, courtesy of Jisoo hyung giving him one of his pillow bread.

"Ah really? From your description I think he's either Choi Hansol or Lee Jaehwan. But I'm betting on Choi Hansol." Seokmin gestures him to open his mouth, offering a piece of meat wrap and Seungkwan happily obliges. See? His hyungs are never the type to keep their foods for themselves when a friend is hungry and doesn't have enough money to buy another portion of lunch. "Whatever though. I don't give a fuck. He worsened my mood. I hate him." Seungkwan almost sighs in pure contentment when the taste of quality beef fills his mouth.

"Now, now, Seungkwannie. You can't decide you hate someone when you only met him once. First impression is important, yes I know that but it won't be good if you give him an attitude later on just because of this." Jisoo gently scolds him, patting his head as he offers Seungkwan a banana milk, complete with its straw. Pouting, Seungkwan receives the banana milk with a small _okay, hyung_.

"Well, Jeonghan and I have to go now. Headmaster wants to talk about something. Wish us luck?" Seungcheol claps his hands once, standing up and brushing his trousers, offering a hand to Jeonghan. Both of them pinch him on the cheeks, receiving a glare in return. "Sure hyung. See you after school!" Soonyoung waves at them. Seungkwan rolls his eyes but he waves too nonetheless.

"So...He's handsome huh, Seungkwannie?" Seokmin immediately nudges his side when their two oldest hyungs had left. Even his trusted Jisoo hyung lets out a quiet chuckle, seemingly agreeing with Seokmin and Soonyoung that somehow Seungkwan feels...attracted. To that annoying jerk. "Hyung, another word and I swear I'm gonna throw your entire Naruto collection into the Hangang river." The offended gasp he receives is satisfying and Seungkwan dusts the imaginary dirt on his hand.

Bidding his goodbye, Seungkwan jogs to his class, face lighting up when Chan waves at him in front of the class. His next class is Music, and god knows just how much he loves music.

He's starting to forget his annoyance towards the annoying jerk (or as Seokmin said, Choi Hansol) and that's a good thing.

...Apparently _not really_ , he figures the very next day.

You see, everything is normal, waking up an hour earlier for school, stretching for at least two minutes on his bed (if rolling around and curling-uncurling himself in his duvet can be called as stretching), busy contemplating whether to go to school or not when he feels something...unfamiliar?

It's weird, super duper weird because it doesn't feel like his own? Like, it's _not_ _him_ feeling the certain grumpiness right now; he doesn't even have the reason to feel grumpy! Seungkwan sits up, his back straight and tense because of the foreign situation. Pretty scary too, if he thinks about it. Jumping to his feet, Seungkwan almost went into full panic mode when he remembers about something.

 _The soul bond connection._

Yep, he's fucked.

 _For fuck's sake how do you even got a soul bond connection without realizing that you formed it with another human being?!_

" _Motheerrrr!_ "

"What happened?!"

"I —I, I have a soul bond connection!"

Voice shaking, eyes wide opened in sheer panic, mind jumbled trying to stay away from the new addition in his head, hands and feet clad in cold sweat, and his mom giggles oh so easily as she pats Seungkwan's head. "Oh, dear, I thought you fell or something! Please don't shout like that next time, okay, sweetie? Besides, it's just a soul bond connection."

He gapes as his mother goes to pick his dirty clothes, humming an old classic Korean song all the while ignoring his confused son. " _But_! But _mother_!" Seungkwan whines pitifully. His mother chuckled before she drops his dirty clothes into the basket, guiding Seungkwan to sit back on his bed.

"I know that you don't like the idea of having a mate, Seungkwan-ah, but you have to be thankful you found yours at a very young age. The younger you find him or her; the easier it'll be for you to control the barricade between your emotion and his or her emotion. Tell me, is the foreign emotion in your head stays in one place, or is it scattered around? Like, almost mingled with your own emotion." A gentle rub on his back calms him a little.

"Um...It's...scattered around? But I don't know, it's confusing, I don't even know what I'm feeling right now!" He grumbles as he frowns, trying to concentrate on his emotion. "Easy, honey. You can do it, try to separate yours. It'll help if you close your eyes. Focus." His mother blocks his eyes with her palm, all the while petting his hair like he's some sort of a puppy.

Trying to locate his emotions is hard enough, but _separating_ them from whoever-it-is emotion is a real work, just so you know. A minute sorting out his mind (successfully, thank God) and Seungkwan feels tired. "That was tiring." He sighs, flopping back down to the mattress, pouting at his mom. "You will learn, sweetheart. Now, why don't we go downstairs to have breakfast? It's been fifteen minutes and you have school." His mother smiles gently, picking up the basket and motioning Seungkwan to follow her.

An idea pops up in his mind, and he opens his mouth to—

"And no, honey, no skipping school."

Deflating, Seungkwan groans dejectedly. Okay, so long day ahead? He's pretty sure his mate goes to the same school as him. Those boring hours listening to his parents talking about soul bond connection finally paid off, he supposes, as a rather displeasing thought came into his mind. He's going to feel some intense need to be as near as possible with his mate. On one side, it's a good thing. That way he won't have to ask for help to find his mate. But on the other side, it's stupid. What if his mate is a person with personal hygiene issues?

Oh well, guess he just has to deal with it huh? A mate for life _, yeay_. Sighing, he skips his way downstairs, loudly saying his _Good morning!_ to his family. Before they can even reply, his mother suddenly squeals, "Guess who found his mate!" squishing Seungkwan in an overly excited hug for one second before she skips her way to the kitchen. The reaction from his father and sisters is quite amusing, he has to admit. Mouth wide open, eyes bulging and almost frozen like ice with their "I'm-awake-less-than-five-minutes-ago" state is funny.

"Well, well, well. Welcome to adulthood, baby brother." His oldest sister is the first one to snap out of her trance, excitement evident in her sleepy features. His father and his other sister break into a grin at the same time, _almost_ creepy if Seungkwan doesn't see them doing it frequently. "Seungkwannie is a young man already!" His second sister fakes a sob, and Seungkwan rolls his eyes. His father is silent, but the long hug he got from him before he left for school is enough for Seungkwan.

He arrived at school ten minutes before bell, so he hops out from the car with a cheerful goodbye for his sisters, waving animatedly when—

 _Fuck_ , he has to lean on the wall as the pain breaks through his body.

What is this?! It's so painful. He never experienced this kind of pain before! In the middle of trying to comprehend what's happening with him his eyes catch a familiar pair of hazelnut sun glazed orbs and his pain lessen a little.

 _Oh hell no._

Eyes widening, he scrambles from the wall, grimacing when his muscles refused to obey his command. Gritting his teeth, he forces himself to move, bolting to his class just as the guy shouts at him.

There's _literally no way in hell_ his mate is the annoying jerk from yesterday.

With a trembling hand he grips at the handle of the door frantically, his breathing fast and uneven, body aching because he just denied contact with his soul bond mate. Dragging his body to his seat with all his might, he receives the coolness on his forehead and the warmness enveloping him—probably Jeonghan, judging by the smell of his perfume—struggling to catch his breath. "You okay, Kwannie? Hey, you look pale." Concerned, gentle voice from beside him soothes his nerves almost immediately (Bless Jisoo and his power to calm Seungkwan anytime he needs).

The pain subsides a little, a sign that _he_ is near and Seungkwan hides his face on the crook of Jeonghan's neck, whispering his rejection if somebody comes for him. Not even a minute later somebody came, his shoes screeching loudly as he stops near Seungkwan, almost wheezing as he tries to form a sentence. "Sorry— _ugh_ —I need to talk to him." Seungkwan rolls his eyes when he recognized the voice.

"Sorry too, but as you can see he's not in the condition to talk to you right now." Wait, that's Seungcheol. He's here too? Seungkwan peeks from his position on Jeonghan's neck, immediately greeted by Seungcheol's back protecting him from the jerk (who happens to be his mate. Isn't life great? _Sarcasm here people_.) who's trying to go past Seungcheol. "No no, you don't understand! This is uh, a very personal matter between me and him. Just please—"

A loud ring catches their attention, halting Seungcheol's very possibly harsh words and eliciting a groan from the not-so-korean guy. "Now, that's our cue to go. Bye-bye Seungkwannie, see you at lunch! If you don't feel good just go home. Best if you rest. Okay?" Jeonghan gently pats his back a few times, a signal for Seungkwan to release his tight grip on the elder's uniform. Pouting, he removes himself from Jeonghan's neck, earning him a chuckle from Jeonghan, followed by Jisoo. "We wanted to ask you about something, but that can wait. Drink a lot of water, okay?" Jisoo ruffles his hair fondly.

"Don't go out of the class, text us if you don't bring your lunch, and tell us if you need some medicine or a massage. Bye, boo." Seungcheol grins at him. "And _you_ , Choi Hansol, explain to _me_. Come on." His grin turns into a stern glare as he drags the reluctant guy out of Seungkwan's class, a grimace of pain when they got separated once again. Seungkwan found himself wearing the same grimace as the jerk goes further away. Damn, this is a lot harder than he thought.

Shaking his head, he ignores the curious stares from his classmates, choosing to acknowledge Chan only, offering a tiny genuine smile when the boy asks with a concerned voice. At this point, he can only hope that today will pass in a blur.

But of course, he is wrong.

He yawns as he watches his teacher rambling about mathematics equations and something about a certain mathematics law? The only thing keeping him awake is the aching from head to toe, squeezing him painfully, as if his body is protesting because he's not near his "destined one". Groaning for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes, Seungkwan rests his head on the table, hands hugging his body in an attempt to reduce the pain (Unsuccessfully, darn it).

Just as he thought that lunch won't come and he has to sit miserably all day, the bell rings two times, a signal that it's the end of the lesson. Cheering, he packs his books in lightning speed, steadying himself when his legs wobbled a bit. He had texted Seungcheol thirty minutes ago, asking where are they going to have lunch, _and_ asking his company to be his guard because he doesn't want to meet that not-so-korean-guy. Or Hansol. Whatever. Nevermind the fact that he's Seungkwan's soul bond mate, or the fact that the reason he's hurting right now is because his own stubbornness rejecting his own fate ( _ew_ ).

"Kwan-ah!" Seungcheol waves at him. He walks to his hyung, opening his mouth to say something snarky but—

"Choi Hansol is your soul bond mate huh?"

Okay, change of plan, Seungcheol knew! Rolling his eyes Seungkwan turns around, ignoring Seungcheol's poor attempt to stifle his laughter. "Wow, Seungkwannie, some fate you have there." His hyung pokes his side hardly, and Seungkwan hisses like a cat, pinching Seungcheol's shoulder for revenge. " _Owww_ —okay, okay, sorry! I'm kidding alright?" Well, never mess with Boo Seungkwan. "But seriously, Seungkwan-ah, you should talk to him." He sighs. There it is! Mature talking session with Seungcheol, yeay. The not-so-rare opportunity to hear some wisdom from his oldest hyung.

"Hyung, I will talk when I want to. Do you think I'm that stupid to ignore my mate for the rest of my life?" The flat stare he got from Seungcheol is the only answer and Seungkwan grunts. "Okay, okay, I'll talk to him after school." Still the flat stare. "Ugh! Fine, I won't run away again when he appears. Yeesh, you're like my second mother or something. And people said that Jeonghan is the mother of our group!" Seungkwan grumbles. "That's more like it. Now let's meet the others."

His lunch is peaceful, without Hansol interrupting it and with Soonyoung and Seokmin toning down their jokes. It seems like Seungcheol is the only one knowing that Hansol is his soul bond mate, if judging by Jeonghan's calmness and Jisoo's focus on Seungkwan's condition.

"So, Kwan-ah, the reason we were at your class this morning was we wanted to ask you a question." Jisoo says as he gives Seungkwan his water bottle. It's filled with hot tea and Seungkwan hugs him to express his gratitude. "Yeah a good thing we're there or you wouldn't have someone to latch like an overgrown koala." Jeonghan chuckles teasingly, dodging the banana peel thrown his way. "Heard that you're sick. How are you now boo?" Soonyoung asks absentmindedly, but Seungkwan can still hear the hint of concern nonetheless.

"I'm fine. Aw hyung, are you worried?" The sudden pinch catches his hyung off guard so much the flailing of his arm almost hit the water bottle. "Oh he's fine alright. Don't worry guys, it's nothing." Seungcheol giggles, like actually _giggles_ like a freaking five years old. Glaring, Seungkwan throws the second banana peel lying near him, smirking when it hits home. He glances around and—great, he could actually see the gear turning in Jisoo's head. Seungcheol's death would probably caused by him talking too much unnecessary stuff, and then he would be buried alive. Seungkwan would make sure of that.

"Say, Seungkwan...I don't want to jump into conclusion but...You found your soul bond mate huh?" Jisoo's usually gentle expression morphs into something less gentle, mischief and playfulness decorating his eyes. "And I think I know who it is."

Nothing scares Seungkwan more than a smirking Jisoo, because that usually means he knows something important, something Seungkwan wants to bring with him to his grave, something so crucial but mostly something _embarrassing_.

Seungcheol snorts but he eventually laughs like a mad man, muttering something like _"Oh my God he's paler.",_ _"Good one Jisoo!",_ _"Not me, Seungkwannie. He knew by himself!"_ , confusing his other hyungs. Jeonghan blinks, and Seungkwan swears there's a light bulb on his head, at the same time lighting up his face.

"WOW! Seungkwannie, some fate you have there!"

Yeah, some fate it is.

 _Tell me, why am I even friends with them?_

"Whoa whoa guys. Seungcheol hyung stop laughing like that, people are giving us weird looks! Jeonghan hyung, please erase that grin from your face, it's creepy. And Jisoo hyung, our one and only kind Jisoo hyung, _please_ tell us what's happening because as much as we want to join this little detective game, we have no idea at all." Seokmin finally says, exasperation clear on his features and Soonyoung nods frantically. "Our friendship will end if you tell them, hyung." Seungkwan pointedly stares at Jisoo, the older guy lifting up his hands in surrender.

A snort and a giggle from Jeonghan. "Seungkwan found his bond, guys. He refused to acknowledge his mate. That's why he's feeling sick. Aw, our baby is growing up." Groaning, Seungkwan throws a betrayed look to his second oldest hyung, huffing when the guy smiles his infamous innocent smile (He's an angel with a devil tail. _Never_ trust Yoon Jeonghan).

 _1_

 _Bewildered expressions..._

 _2_

 _Collective recognition gasps..._

 _3_

"Ohreally? And may we know, who's the lucky person that has the special privilege to be our diva's mate?" If Seokmin has a tail, it's probably swishing around enthusiastically.

 _Only the beginning. Steel yourself Boo Seungkwan._

"I think he just met the guy yesterday. Seungkwan told us about him, but he just realized that the guy _is_ his mate. His body recognized this person today too. Probably because yesterday he didn't even have eye contact with him after their souls have bonded. Ah, you should've been there this morning!" Jeonghan's eyes shine with mirth as he winks at Seungkwan. Oh man, if only pushing someone off a cliff isn't counted as a crime.

"What? But he was talking about the guy who sent his lunch to the floor—Oh wait...It's _Choi Hansol_?!" Seokmin's current expression is worthy enough to be displayed at headmaster's office, but Seungkwan is busy facepalming himself, regretting his choices of friends and probably his entire life.

"Oh my, what coincidence! Seungkwannie—"

"Shush."

"Wow, I can't—"

"Just—shut up, okay? I've got a mild headache."

"How can we? I mean, this is a world shattering discovery—"

" _Hyungs._ "

"Okay, okay, but why are you not with him? I heard that the day one after your souls have bonded is the most painful day if you're not in an arm reach with each other?"

Well, it's a tough question to answer. What is he going to say? That he really dislikes the idea of having a mate? Tell about his unusual issues about soul bond connection? He doesn't like it but here he is, the second one to discover his other half in his circle of friends. It's not like he wants to forget that he's bonded already though. Okay, maybe he wants to forget a little but let's not tell his hyungs.

"Probably because he has some issues with the concept of soul bond connection. You know him right? Always terrified to let others know about his feelings." It's Jeonghan again, clucking his tongue at his dongsaeng's stubbornness. Or perhaps stupidity is more fitting for Seungkwan's situation. Right? Like, who even runs away from his destined one? Everybody is dying to meet their mates but Seungkwan, the lucky boy who had found his own refused to acknowledge that his mate is Choi Hansol.

"You can't run away from your soulmate, Seungkwannie. Besides, I think Choi Hansol isn't really that bad." Jisoo says calmly. Sighing, he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yeah yeah okay. I will talk to him, alright? Just not now. He's not even here." Seungkwan replies with a bored tone.

Suspicious glint flashes in Seungcheol's eyes but Seungkwan is too busy calculating the possibilities of him getting caught if he stretches his hand to put a healthy amount of garlic paste in Jeonghan's drink.

"Speaking of Hansol...I think I accidentally invited him for our usual gathering today?"

He has never turned his head faster than this, a distinct worry of getting a whiplash pushed to the back of his mind as he gives Seungcheol a very dark glare.

" _What?_ "

"...I invited Hansol?" The innocent smile from his hyung makes him contemplate the pro and cons doing his plan to bury Seungcheol alive. "Why would you even do that?" Seungkwan feels utterly flabbergasted his tone comes out flat, just wanting to smack the fake smile off of his face. "Uh, I don't know, maybe because he's your soulmate?" Great, now Jeonghan is supporting Seungcheol. Wonderful older friends he has here.

"Anyways! The bell had just rung five seconds ago, let's head back to our classes. And Kwannie, please don't kill Seungcheol. He's doing a right thing, okay? You've been wearing this uncomfortable twist on your face all the time, it must've hurt right? We want to help you." Seungkwan snorts but he backed down anyways. Besides, he loves Seungcheol too much to let his hyung suffer underneath the cold ground.

"Don't be selfish, Boo. You're not the only one hurting here. My class is beside Hansol's and I think your bond explained why he looked like he's constipated . Just, be civil with him okay?" Seungcheol scolds him, although not unkindly. Pouting, Seungkwan nods in agreement, leaning on Seokmin when the boy offers his arm. "Yeah I know...It's a little too much for me, alright? You've found your soulmate so I assumed you know just how scary it is to found a foreign emotion swimming in your head."

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Jisoo asks his same age friend. He's truly worried for his youngest dongsaeng. "Nah, he'll be fine. His pride is just a little hurt that someone dared to displeased him when he was being moody. Hansol is my neighbor and he's truly a nice kid. He let me used his bicycle once when I was short of transportation back then." Jeonghan answers him dismissively, a tad too relaxed for Jisoo's standard. He throws a judging look to his bestfriend. "You will call everyone nice if they help you make up with Seungcheol." A snort is the only reply and Jisoo rolls his eyes.

"He'll be fine, Jisoo. Confused and scared, but he'll be fine." Playful nudges on his side makes him smile, staring at his dongsaeng's back gently. "I feel like a proud parent." Jeonghan gives him a side eye. "No, you're the too indulgent uncle. _I'm_ the mother figure anyways." His tone is smug, and Jisoo bursts into laughter just as Jeonghan trips over a peeking root.

The rest of the day passes in a blur of painfully squeezing muscles, at times lessening a little, other times only a dull ache settling on his skin. Seungkwan feels bad because that means Hansol goes near his class when his pain is a little overbearing. He doesn't even blame the underlying annoyed emotion from his mate, trying to convey his guilty mind to Hansol.

It's still scary, knowing that another person's emotion has taken up residence in your mind, but it quickly became his source of amusement when he feels bored in class.

A long ring of bell signals that it's the end for today, and Seungkwan lets amusement fills in his core when his pain gradually lessens bit by bit, a feeling in his gut telling him that Hansol runs full speed towards his class. Less than two minutes after the bell rang, and Choi Hansol is already in front of him, condition the same like this morning, a gasping mess and trying his hardest to breathe normally.

His focus is taken by the strong urge to wraps himself over Hansol but Seungkwan is a stone headed guy, opting to stare curiously at the man in front of him. A roll of honey sun glazed orbs and then he's brought into a warm embrace that left him gasping in relieve.

It's as if his muscles were in knots and Hansol untied them all in just one movement, his being soothing the pain flowing through Seungkwan, the relief making him nuzzle the taller's shoulder. He doesn't even realize that their emotions are tangled together until he can't decipher which one is his.

"Let's go?" Hansol softly asks, eyes careful and cautious but the blissfulness is very evident in them. "Uh...Okay." His shyness comes off very shocking to himself, the amusement from Hansol pokes him emotionally and Seungkwan scowls. "Stop it. You're tickling me." His mate's grin is bright, cheerful, and absolutely lovely and Seungkwan is very confused as why he's feeling this way towards the jerk from yesterday. "Adorable. I think if I concentrate I'll be able to read your mind." Hansol gives him a real poke this time, not so gently on his forehead.

"Oh right, I forgot about the whole telepathic thing that comes along with a soul bond." Seungkwan's voice is light, the very definition of joking but Hansol frowns nonetheless, probably detecting the underlying bitterness in his emotion. "Want to talk about it?" He offers, linking his pinky with Seungkwan's, swaying them playfully as they walk to where his hyungs are waiting for him. "Not...yet?" Instead of probing furthermore, Hansol smiles at him.

"Okay. Now, don't feel so gloomy like that. Come on, you just reunited with your soulmate! Do you know just how difficult it is from stopping my feet to run to you? You screamed distress, and pained, and just implying you're very hurt, I can't focus all day because of you." Whoops, the wave of guiltiness floods right through him, because he doesn't care about Hansol's emotion _that_ much. He cares, but it's for his own amusement.

Hansol stares at him unamusedly. Seungkwan can only offer an innocent grin.

"Is it defying the laws of nature if I want to break our connection?" His playful emotion is swirling around in his head, and Seungkwan laughs, grasping his soulmate's arm in the process. "I'm pretty sure someone just said he's very desperate to see me just thirty seconds ago. Also, I don't think the way your emotion wrapping itself around mine is an indication that you want to stop from being my mate." Seungkwan smugly says.

But Hansol stares at him softly again, this time purely full of something akin to adoration, pinning his gaze to stay on those orbs, body shyly backing away when Hansol's hand squeezes his arm gently.

"No, I don't want to stop. I mean, you felt so right in my embrace when I hugged you five minutes ago. Can I hug you again in the future? Or, in very near future, like now preferably? I like hugging you." Seungkwan feels himself flushing badly at the other's words and he splutters to make a decent reply but nothing came out, so he only nods his consent, feeling his blush deepening when Hansol gathers him in his embrace once again.

"Yeesh, get a room, will you? I'm still soulmate-less here, if you mind." Seokmin says from somewhere around him, and Seungkwan deliberately flips him off before nuzzling further to the crook of Hansol's neck. His soulmate's neck is a better place for him to spend the rest of his day, he decided. He only moves away when he heard Jeonghan's slightly evil chuckles. "See, isn't that better than suppressing your pain in, Seungkwan-ah?"

He rolls his eyes but he nods nonetheless, mentally visualizing a hand and grasping Hansol's own in his mind.


End file.
